Percy Jackson and the realm of Darkness
by WorldofRoxas
Summary: Percy goes on an unexpected quest and meets the evilest old man ever... Who can slice mountains...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I fight with a key.

Its been a lot of days since the battle with Kronos. Well, I admit that it was awesome and all but Kronos could have done better. He was such a sissy!. Ok, so another weird thing happened at Goode… No it was not blowing up gyms or getting attacked by a monster…. There I was doing a test on greek wars, It was pretty easy but this guy called braig kept throwing spitballs at me.. It was seriously annoying so I took a trip to the restroom and began washing my spit covered face. "_So you are the son of Poseidon?.", _A voice hissed behind me, I quickly uncapped my ballpoint pen and it tuned into a three feet celestial bronze sword: Riptide. "_Nice sword you got there…", _The voice hissed, "_Too bad it is no match for me…". "_Who and where are you? ", I shouted. The lights flickered and I could make a faint outline of a man, He looked really musclar. " Nice body", I spluttered accidently, " _Thank you mortal.", _He chuckled._ " I want to give you the power of the keyblade, the greatest weapon in the whole universe.". "_W- why? " , I managed to say as the man was really intimidating. "_Because you have been selected as the next keyblade master.", _He said simply. "Keyblade master? " I asked. "_Yes",_ He smiled. "How can I trust you? ", I asked, now feeling a little braver. He extended his right hand and I shook his with my own, "_Now do you trust me? ", _He smiled more widely. I gave him a yes and he smiled even wider.

"_Do you accept the power of the keyblade now? ", _He asked.

"yes.", I accepted.

"_Give me your hand_..", He stared into my eyes.

"Are you gay? ", I asked suspiciously.

"_NO, Just do it", _He glared at me angrily.

I gave him my shaking hand and he took it. I glowed with a bright light and he glowed with purple … He summoned a giant key in his hand, it was purple, white and red colured… " _Touch it ", _He said. I touched the key and it glowed with a blinding light. Riptide began to change shape, it turned into another giant key but mine had a metal trident on it and it was blue and white, it also smelled of the sea.

"W- what H-H- have you done? ", I stammered.

"_I have given you the power of the keyblade.", He said._

"Oh… Will it ever change back? ", I asked with a croak.

"_Yes, just will it to change and it wil obey you_.", He said.

"Oh…", I felt relieved. "Who are you by the way? ", I asked.

"_Me? I am Riku, One of the keyblade masters.", He said with a grin._

_(Ok guys this my first fanfic so don't flame at me. Should I continue it? And how did you found this? Entertaining probably… Please review )_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry the previous chapter was so short… This on will be long . Yeah, I decided to complete this fanfic anyway… Here is chapter 2)**

Chapter 2: I turn on the lights.

So, I found this guy called Riku in the washroom and he gave me a nice weapon for free How lucky could I get? I asked Riku about theese cheesy things called Keyblades. Apparently, they are giant keys which contain light (Some kind of monster killer) and can be used to fight monsters and unlock stuff… Nice huh? Ok… Riku explained what keyblades are and began luring "Wme into all kind of nerdy stuff, well Im not a nerd so I just ignored him… which was bad for me. "_Well, keyblades actually act according to e=mc2 that's why….. WATCH OUT! ", _He cried. I uncapped Riptide quickly and turned around in haste. Black ant-like creatures big as coffee tables were popping out of the ground. Riku summoned his Keyblade and attacked one of them… The monster faded into black dust…. I followed Riku and hit another monster… and it didn't fade into dust… "H- how? What A-are they? ", I cried out. "_They are heartless and they cannot be hurt by celestial bronze! ", _Riku said calmly, I noticed that he wasn't afraid of those monsters called Heartless.. After all, they were doing nothing accept roaming around…. "OW!", I yelled as one heartless scratched me, blood dripped onto the ground. Maybe I was wrong… "_Summon your keyblade, the heartless can only be fought by light.", _Riku said. I turned Riptide into Waveclash (I named the keyblade) and killed one of the heartless. "We're outnumbered! ", I yelled. Rku just yawned and stood in one corner as I slashed through waves of heartless. "Why are you not helping me? ", I yelled through waves of heartless. "_Its your test, Destroy all the heartless and you will prove yourself that you are good enough to wield a keyblade.", _He said. "You summoned all these heartless? ", I yelled. "_Yes_", He replied. "AAAAAARGGGHHHHH", I finally cracked and threw my keyblade through the air… There was a minute of blinding light and all the heartless disappeared as though they've never been there. "_That was easy.", _Riku said. "Well, I proved myself all right, now will you tell me why you didn't tell me this before? ", I scowled at him. "_Well, you see- ", _He was interrupted by creaking of the bathroom door. "Rachel? ", I stared at my mortal friend and the current oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare who stood at the door. "P-Percy what are you doing in the ladies bathroom? and who is this buff guy? ", She stammered. "Oops.", I muttered glancing at the ladies washroom sign.

**(ok sorry this was short but Im new so don't go nuts)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I get rough…**

I stood there staring with nervous eyes at Rachel. "Well? What in Hades are you doing here?.", She demanded. "ummm…", I shifted my gaze to Riku who beckoned me to come over. I did so and he whispered something in my ear while Rachel glared at us, tapping her feet. "GOOD IDEA!.", I suddenly bellowed and ran towards the door. "Riku quickly!.", I yelled and closed the door. Riku made a dark portal to who-knows-where land and we ran through it taking Rachel with us…

"PONIES! KILL ALL OF THEM!... MARSHMALLOW BUNNIES SHALL INVADE OLYMPUS, RUN AWAYYY!.", I gasped and opened my eyes while flailing my arms above my head. "Dude, you high?.", A voice commented. I looked around and realized I was in a circular room, which for some reason was covered in pink wallpaper and Barbie posters, I looked at the side of my bed and saw a kid sitting in one of the pink chairs. He looked boyish and kinda muscular, he had spiky brown hair which defied the law of gravity and a cute face. He smiled in a childish way, I gazed around once more. "What is this place, where am I and who in Tartarus are you?", I asked with my mind filled of many questions. "Hi I am Sora, the Keyblade master. And you are on Destiny Islands, yay.", Sora replied with a great amount of cheerfulness that my eye twitched at… _Need to find Riku and Rachel, _I thought. I jumped out of the bed (Which was the deepest and darkest shade of pink I ever saw) and rushed to Sora, "Where is Riku and my friend?", I asked polietly. Sora told me that they were outside I thanked him and made my way towards the door while trying to evade his cheesy childish smile. "One more thing, I um, um, er.. Challenge you to a duel." He muttered while smiling annoyingly. I stared back, "Now?", I asked and Sora shook his head. "No, Tommorow." He glanced around the room. "Okayy", I sighed. "YIPPIEEE, HOORAY.", He suddenly exploded and began giving me rides on his back. *sweatdrop* _okayyyyyy, I could get used to this_. I thought.

**(ok guys, this was kinda short, sorry. Anyways Percy meets another person in next chapter. Feel free to share your ideas and thoughts so I can use them. Please Review .)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I meet the grandpa of death.**

Ok, so getting a keyblade and fighting heartless wasn't my idea but I was kinda dragged into it. Ok, well… A weird thing happened at Destiny islands today; Sora finally stopped giving me piggyback rides and confessed that he was really excited…. Yeah, lame excuse. "Sora, can you tell me your full story?" I asked him. "Yup." He agreed. Then he told me all about a orgnization XIII and a nobody called Roxas. All cheesy stuff about a redhead named Kairi.

"…Then Riku and I defeated Xemnas, saved the worlds and came back to this place." Sora ended his story. "Hey Sora!" Someone called him, Sora turned and found himself face to face with Kairi the redhead, "Hey Kairi, where were you?" Sora said dreamily.

"Just playing with my new Keyblade… " Kairi engulfed him in a kiss.

They kissed on and on and on without coming to an end. It seemed like enternity when I said,

"Umm, hey there Kairi…". It sounded so awkward that even I laughed at myself… Yeah, call me weird. Sora and Kairi came back to their senses and realized that I existed. "Who is that, Sora." Kairi asked with wonder. Sora explained all about me.

"…And I put him in your room." Sora ended.

"In **MY** room, why Sora Why, there was your room or Riku's room but no, you had to put him in my bed." She said with disgust.

"But Kairi…" Sora blinked…. Poor guy.

"No buts, this is the last time you put anyone OR entered my room." Kairis voice told me it was final.

"Greetings, Key bearers…" A raspy voice said. We all turned in alarm, I saw a frail crouching old man with a keyblade in his hand. "Xehanort!" Sora bellowed and threw his keyblade at him. The key merely passed through him. _A hologram. _I thought. "Why are you here?" Sora glared at Xehanort. "Just to give you weaklings a message." He chuckled. Xehanort waved his hand and video screen appeared at his will. I fell down in shock… "ANNABETH!" I yelled. It was true, the screen displayed Annabeth locked up in a dungeon cell and there were hellhounds surrounding her… She looked so weak that I wanted to die than seeing her like this. "P-Percy, help me." She managed to whisper. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" I yelled at Xehanort. "I am just imprisoning her and waiting for you to come at get her" Xehanort said. "Where is she?" I asked more calmly. "In the Undeworld." He grimaced, "Come and get her if you can…." He smiled and disappeared. I stomped in anger and sent a big wave of water towards the sea. "We will help you…" Sora and Kairi said in union. I was about to reply but just then, Rachel came running towards me. "P-Percy are you ok?" She stared at my white face. I was interupted yet again when her eyes began to glow green and she tried to fortell a prophecy but it didn't come instead a series of moans and groans came out. "W-what? The spirit of Delphi failed to make me say a prophecy! This has never happened-d before…" Rachel mumbled. We stood there under the evening sun trying to figure out what happened and just then Riku came running. "Guys, Organization XIII is back!."

**(This chapter is longer than the rest… **

**To Matt: Sora isn't gay, he was just inside kairi's room, and I just tried to make him look stupid… or unless you like Sora, Sorry.**

**Please review and share your ideas with me… hope you liked this chappy. )**


End file.
